Remake To The Beatiful You
by HyeoraSasuNaru
Summary: FanFiction REMAKE dari DraKor To The Beatiful You, Melompatlah seperti dulu kala, Aku ingin melihatmu melompat seperti dulu Jangan musnahkan semua prestasi mu selama ini, Hanya karena penyakit itu. SasuNaru, Shonen-Ai, Au, Aneh, Rivews please! Don't Like Don't Read.


Ini FF SasuNaru aku ambil dari drama korea berjudul " **To The Beatiful You**" tau gak dramanya? Tau gak? Gau tau ya? Kasihan, sungguh miris wkwkwk#digamparbolakbalik tapi ada beberapa bagian yang akau ubah seperti Naruto dia disini memang lelaki asli bukan menyamar ,Sudahlah aku letih, lesu, lemas (?) padahal besok harinya aku akan UAS tetapi dengan nekad sarap, stress bin sinting aku akan tetap membuat FF ini gyhahahahaha

.

.

**~OoO~**

.

.

_Melompatlah seperti dulu kala_

_Aku ingin melihatmu melompat seperti dulu_

_Jangan musnahkan semua prestasi mu selama ini_

_Hanya karena penyakit itu_

.

.

**Title: To The Beatiful You**

**Author:Hyeora**

**Pairing: SasuNaru **

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rate : T **

**Warning: BoyXBoy You Know? BL, Shounen-Ai, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Tak sesuai 'EYD', dan aneh**

**Disclaimer: **Kalau ini milikku, pasti ku bikin setiap episode Naruto ada adegan ranjang antara SasuNaru dan ku buat semesum mungkin muahahaha*digetokomMasashiKisimoto

**YOU ARE ANTI FUJOSHI or SHOUNEN-AI? PLEASE, DON'T READ!**

**_:To The Beatiful You:_**

Konoha High School, terkenal sebagai sarana sekolah yang khusus untuk kaum lelaki. Kini tengah kedatangan siswa baru yang memiliki warna rambut blonde pirang, lalu matanya yang berwarna _sapphire blue, _dan wajahnya yang terlampau manis.

Sosok itu bernama Uzamaki Naruto, yang kini tengah berinjak umur 16thn pindahan dari sekolah Junior High School yang berada di Amerika Serikat. Pemuda itu sedang mennggeret sebuah koper berwarna _orange_ dengan sesekali mendengus kesal. Kalian pasti akan bertanya kenapa dia pindah dari Amerika? Itu semua karena pemikiran konyolnya yang terlalu terobsebsi dengan seorang atlettis bernama Uciha Sasuke.

Naruto, kini sudah sampai digerbang Konoha High School. Ekor mata _sapphire-_nya mendapat sekerumunan siswi-siswi dengan batner masing-masing yang bertulisan "I LOVE SASUKE" atau "SASUKE-KUN YOU MY PRINCE! LOVE YOU!". Sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto dengan mendengus kesal.

_Ck, sepertinya fans Sasuke lebih banyak di jepang dari pada di Amerika,_ batin Naruto. Ia kembali menyeret kopernya untuk memasuki gedung sekolah yang ada didepannya.

**TIN~**

Terlihat mobil _sport_ berwarna biru berhenti didepan gerbang. Semua siswi-siswi yang membawa banner bertulisan 'Sasuke' itu kini tengah berlari mengerumuni mobil itu. Naruto yang hanya sphlecles melihat itu semua malah terseret oleh kerumunan-kerumunan siswi tersebut.

**BUK**

**BRAK **

**BUK **

"Ukh," ringis Naruto karena kepalanya terbentur kaca mobil. Sekilas _Sapphire_ bertemu _onyx_. "Minggiiir!" teriak seorang gadis yang bercepol dua dengan mendorong Naruto dengan keras sehingga terderngar bunyi debaman.

_Cih, FansGirl ini sungguh beringas_, Naruto bangkit. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha keras untuk keluar dari kerumunan siswi-siwi itu dan ternyata usahanya memuahkan hasil kini ia telah terbebas dari kerumunan.

Naruto kembali menggeret kopernya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu. "STOP!" ucap seorang lelaki yang diyakini ia salah satu penghuni Konoha High School. _Apa lagi ini?_, Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Hai, anak muda. Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" ucap pemuda itu dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Aku kemari untuk menjadi murid pindahan."

"Benarkah? Tetapi sekolah ini hanya untuk kaum lelaki." Naruto hampir terjungkang kebelakang ketika mendegar pertanyaan itu. _Dasar makhluk aneh! Sht! Apa dia mengira aku perempuan? Aku ini lelaki pejantan,_ batin Naruto histeris.

"Aku ini seorang lelaki, kalau tidak percaya," Naruto mengantungkan kalimatnya lalu merogoh tas selempangnya untuk menemui surat riwayatnya. "Nah ketemu! Lihat ini secara baik-baik mengerti!" lanjutnya dengan seringai jahil.

"Huum," sosok itu melihat tampang Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. "Tetapi kau sangat manis terlihat seperti seorang perempuan hahaha, gomen. Yasudah silahkan masuk." Ucap sosok itu seraya tersenyum manis dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding ngeri. Dengan tampang jengkel ia melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Mata _sapphire-_nya kini tengah berkeliaran melihat suasana di gedung itu. Mata nya memandang takjub dengan sekolah barunya. Sesekali ia bergumam riang disaat ia melihat pemandangan yang ada di sana.

Dan kini Naruto sudah disungguhi beberapa anak tangga yang harus dinaikinya. Dengan bersusah payah Naruto menarik kopernya ke atas sehingga ia tak menyadari kalau kunci kopernya terbuka.

Semua barang-barang pribadi Naruto berhambur keluar dengan seiringnya tangga yang sudah ia naiki. Mulai dari baju, piyama dan celana dalam pun keluar dari dalam koper. Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika bawaan yang tadi dibawanya berat berubah menjadi enteng.

Ia menunduk untuk melihat kopernya. _Kesialan apa lagi ini?, _ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak sekeras mungkin karena kesialan terus menimpanya dari tadi. Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Celana dalam bergambar rubah?" suara berat dari seorang lelaki membuat Naruto mengadah. Kedua kalinya _sapphire _bertemu _onyx_. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil celana dalam miliknya.

"Ceroboh, dasar Dobe." Ucap uciha bungsu itu dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Apa yang kau bilang Tem—, huaaaa—aaa," Naruto jatuh terduduk di kopernya sehingga koper berwarna _orange_ tersebut tergelincir ke bawah. Uciha bungsu itu hanya memandang datar kejadian itu.

"Huaa—,"

**BUK**

"Ittai ukh," ringisnya.

Koper itu kini tertahan oleh sebuah pohon sakura yang kokoh. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sasu-teme!" dengan polosnya Naruto tak menyadari kalau ia tengah mengibar-ngibarkan celana dalam rubahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Siapa juga yang menanyai ke adaan mu bodoh. Ck, dobe." Pemuda yang mempunyai rambut raven yang melawan hukum gravitasi dengan mata berwarna onyx dan berkulit putih mulus berlalu dengan angkuhnya meninggali kejadian konyol dari seorang Naruto.

"Hei! Hei Tem—, huaaa—aa," tak di sangka koper itu meluncur lagi dan membuat Naruto harus ikut meluncur bersama sang koper.

**~OoO~**

**To The Beatiful You**

**~OoO~**

Kriet~

Pintu kantor guru itu terbuk. Menampilkan sosok pemuda bermata _sapphire _ dengan membawa koper _orange-_nya. Semua orang yang berada didalam terkesima melihat wajah manis seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ada beberapa guru tak percaya kalau ia seorang lelaki karena wajahnya terlampau sangat manis.

"Ah, kau! Kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam, eoh?" wainta yang berdada besar itu menghampiri Naruto. Terlihat dari bed nama yang ia pakai kalau dia adalah seorang kepala sekolah.

"A-aku adalah murid pindahan." Jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Oh," wanita itu berlalu didepan Naruto. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya memandang cengo sosok tersebut. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti, "Kurenai! Kau urusi anak muda ini, aku ingin pergi sebentar keluar." Yang di panggil Kurenai itu hanya mengangguk lalu menginstrupsi Naruto agar mendekatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hm, prestasi mu bagus. Dan kau pernah memenangi perlombaan lari marathon sepanjang 400 meter?" Naruto hanya mengangguk saja untuk menjawabnya. "Riwayat mu juga rapi," puji Kurenai sekali lagi. Dan hanya anggukan yang didapati olehnya.

"Hm, sekarang kau boleh mengambil seragam mu yang berada di loker sana. Kau bisa memasuki kelas hari ini, dan kamar mu akan diberitahu setelah pelajaran telah usai." Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Baiklah sensei." Naruto membungkuk untuk berterimakasih lalu berjalan menuju loker yang ditunjukkan oleh Kurenai tadi. Ia membuka loker itu, senyuman tipis terlukis di bibir pulm merahnya. Ia mengambil seragam itu lalu memakainya di ruang ganti.

Kini Naruto tengah berjalan santai di koridor sekolah barunya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, dengan siulan pelan mengiringi langkahnya. XI-1. Langkahnya terhenti disaat matanya melihat papan kecil yang begantung di depan kelas.

_Kriet~_

Pintu yang terbuat dari aliminium itu terbuka lebar. Berisik. Itulah suasana yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Dengan hembusan napas berat Naruto berjalan menuju arah depan kelas.

"Ohayu, Uzamaki Naruto des. Dozoyorosiku." Ucap Naruto dengan membungkukkan badan. Tetapi tak ada yang mau mendengarnya. Merasa tidak diperhatikan Naruto menguatkan suaranya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

**PLAK**

Sebuah kulit pisang mendarat manis diwajah tannya. "Hahahahaha! Aku mengenainya," ucap seorang lelaki dengan tawa yang cukup keras. Merasa diremehkan Naruto hendak menendang wajah lelaki itu tetapi terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Hey Naruto duduklah disini. Disebelah ku tidak ada orang." Ucapnya dengan senyuman manis.

Naruto tersenyum cerah seperti cerahnya mentari pagi. Kakinya melangkah menuju kursi tersebut. Lalu ia duduk dan meletakkan tas selempangnya ke atas meja. "Hey, perkenalkan nama ku Kiba." Ucapnya dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan tak lupa senyuman malaikatnya.

"Naruto." Balasnya cepat sembari membalas uluran tangan Kiba.

"Hoi anak baru!" suara lantang dari seorang lelaki yang tadi melemparinya dengan kulit pisang menyapa indera pendengarnya. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati sosoknya. Lelaki itu berjalan pelan untuk mendekati Naruto, lalu memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau mau berteman baik dengan kami bukan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengambil bola kasti yang berada di kandang Shinci sekarang." Ucap sosok itu dengan seringai jahil. Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang siapa itu Shinci hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan sosok itu.

"Shinci itu seorang anjing berwarna putih, kandangnya terletak di belakang sekolah."

Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas. Tetapi sebelum ia keluar dari kelas Naruto sempat berkata "Kalau aku mengambilnya, berjanjilah kita akan berteman baik." Lalu menghilang dilorong kelas.

Sehilangnya Naruto dari dalam kelas. Kiba mengadahkan tubuhnya kebelakang. "Bukan kah terlalu kejam membiarkannya bersama anjing penggit itu?"

"Haha, biarkan saja."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**TBC**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Pendek ya? Sengaja hahaha#digebukinmasa

Kan sudah dibilang buat FanFictnya lagi minggu-minggunya UAS jadi tulisan ngebut, banyak kata yang belibet, aneh dan GAJE harap maklumilah. Dan aku memberi FanFict KyuMin dua untuk kalian semua, tapi di publish habis UAS ya XPP *kibasrambut

Tenang aku berbeda kalau menulis FanFict KyuMin, aku berusaha tidak amatiran dan banyak kata-kata yang bagus disana. Sama halnya dengan FanFict lainnya aku berusaha menulis dengan bagus… adakah disini Readers ku FF KyuMin Do Not Hurt Me dif b? kalau ada harap komen agar di next part aku akan bilang sedikit tetang FanFict itu.

Yasudah tolong **RIVIEWS-**Nya '.')/( ^ . ^)/

_Gamsaaaaa.._


End file.
